7 Days
by Bl0odySaKuRa
Summary: Rock, Teenagers, Love, Sex, and seven days left to live.
1. The Day

A/N: This story was inspired by my random thought of what someone would do if they were given seven days left to live. Its one of my few original pieces, so please tell me what you think!

Seven Days

Chapter 1:The Night Before

**Maggie**

The night air bit at my nose and the tips of my ears, and I felt my cheeks warm with cold and exhilaration. It was so dark that I couldn't have seen the ground below me had it not been for the many streetlights adjacent to the path I was walking upon. I wasn't alone. Innumerable amounts of people hurried along excitedly beside me. Everyone was eager to reach the concert.

A tall, dark haired teenager walked up next to me. I turned to look at him, and caught his eyes. They were dark brown. In my mind, a vision of Kyle caused my heart to catch in my throat, but I shook away the emotion. Kyle was someone that I would have to move on from. The boy next to me looked to be about my age. He wore a black shirt, baggy jeans, and brown vans.

I grinned at him, trying to look sexy. I knew I did. I had straightened my hair so that it hung down my back in long, blonde strands. My eyes were decorated with black eyeliner, dark brown eye shadow that blended into a light tan, and mascara. My cheeks wore a light, delicate blush that made my face sparkle, and my small, red lips were lightly covered in sparkle "cloud" lip gloss. I wore a tight, sexy black shirt and baggy black pants with various chains and straps hanging from them. They hung low on my hips. My teeth were straight and white, and I smiled sincerely at him.

Samantha stood beside me as we made our way to the stage where the concert was taking place at Jones Beach. The last time I had been here was when I was about nine years old, and I had been going to see a Britney Spears concert. The mere memory disgusted me. But as I looked quickly at Sam, her eyes urging me to talk to the hottie that had fallen into step with me, I reminded myself that this wasn't a Britney Spears concert, and I wasn't nine years old.

I turned back to the boy and he was grinning at me. My heart caught in my throat. Damn, he was hot.

"Hey," he cooed. His voice was sexy and sent a shiver up my spine. He was still grinning at me.

"Hey, I'm Maggie," I replied, holding my hand out. He took my small palm in his and we shook softly. I noticed that I let my hand linger in his a bit more than I should have, but he didn't seem to have realized.

"Ben. You like Evanescence?" He asked.

"I love Evanescence!" I exclaimed. "Why else would I be here?" I asked, motioning around me. He laughed softly and stuck his hands into his pockets. Even his laugh was sexy.

"True. What seat are you?" he asked, looking eagerly at the ticket in my hand.

I looked down and examined the seat number on my ticket, then examined his as he held it up next to mine. My heart skipped a beat as our shoulders brushed against one another's and he leaned his head towards mine.

"Looks like were next to each other," he whispered into my ear. My voice was weak as I replied.

"Yeah." I looked at him and smiled softly as he did the same. Then, suddenly, he grabbed my hand.

"C'mon! Let's ditch this crowd. I know another way in." He led me away from Sam, but she grinned after me and mouthed that she would meet me at the seats.

"Ben!" I stumbled along after him, giggling as he led me away from the crowd and over the grass to the stadium.

"I used to work backstage here, last summer. They'll let me in through the stage door. We can meet Amy."

I stopped short and stared at him.

"Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrow unbelievingly.

"Will this convince you?" he asked. Then, suddenly, he grabbed my two hands in his own and leaned towards me. As his lips pressed against mine, softly at first, then harder, I closed my eyes as a shiver ran through my body. His lips parted slightly, working mine open, and he slid his tongue in hesitantly, peeking one eye open to make sure I was okay with it. I opened and closed my eye slowly and kept kissing him, sliding my tongue into his mouth as well. It was my first kiss, but I didn't let on. If this was how to get over Kyle, then this is what I would do. And it felt good.

He pulled away, slowly and unwillingly. Then he grinned at me and I grinned back.

"Save some for later," he said. I felt a tingly feeling run through my body as he said this and nodded. I became even more aware of how good I looked.

Then, he took my hand again and led me to the back entrance. When we reached the large black door, he pounded on it without removing his other hand from mine. No one answered at first, so I started pounding with him. He stood there, hand in hand, laughing and pounding on the big black door until finally a big black man answered. Then, he saw Ben.

"Yo! Ben! Wassup brotha! You come back for more, eh?" The security guard embraced Ben quickly, then pulled away.

"Nah, Craig. Got a girl with me," he said, nodding towards me and causing me to blush. "I've had enough of cleaning up these celebrity messes!"

Craig laughed at Ben's last comment. "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya! But aint never been no better kid we've ever had to clean up those messes."

Ben smiled and laughed, too. "I guess. I was a pretty good janitor, I guess."

I laughed. He had been a janitor here.

Ben looked at me and smiled, then led me past the big man. Then, as we stepped inside and our eyes adjusted to the light, I froze. There, in front of us, was Amy Lee.

**Sam**

The lights stung my eyes when I looked up into them, but I hardly cared. I was walking beside my best friend, Maggie, heading towards the Jones Beach stadium, about to see an Evanescence concert. The crowd that moved around me caused my body to heat up although it was a chilly night.

I was aware of the gazes of a lot of the teenage guys around me, scoping me out, and I knew why. I had applied a sparkling eye shadow and lip gloss, and my blush brought out my smooth cheeks in a pink glow. My shirt was tight, revealing one shoulder but covering the other, and my jean hung low on my hips. It was hard walking in my high heeled boots, but it was worth it to look good, and taller. Yet the gazes of the other guys barely concerned me. My heart belonged to someone already. Tony.

Just then, as his face appeared in my mind, a guy fell into step beside Maggie. She looked at me for confidence, and I smiled, urging her to go on. It wasn't long before he was leading her away from me, and I nodded encouragement to Maggie. This was our night, and I wanted her to have fun. Especially after her heartbreak over Kyle, one of her best friends.

She and Kyle had been best friends for about a year, yet she had been in love with him for all that time. Then, he had told her that he thought he had feelings for her too. Things had been so nice between them in that time, and I remembered how ecstatic she was when she had called me on the phone and excitedly told me how they had held hands. She had never sounded so happy. But that all ended in one day. Maggie, who suffers from depression and manic depression, had a panic attack, and her tears had scared him away. Sam could kill Kyle for what he did to Maggie that day. Their friendship had been rough after that, but Maggie and Kyle had worked it out after a few days and were now just as close as ever. Still, now Maggie can never let Kyle know how she still loves him even deeper than before, and that love grows greater and greater every day. Yet I knew that she still had to get over him, and she did too. There was no way the two of them could ever be.

It had been about fifteen minutes later, and I was still walking in the crowd when my celli rang. It was Maggie. I quickly answered, and her excited voice screamed at me through the phone.

"Get to the back entrance!"

"What?" I asked. She sounded so excited and breathless.

"It's Amy Lee! Get to the back entrance!"

I told her to clam down. I could barely understand her through he excitement.

"Woah! Where's the back entrance?"

Maggie quickly explained directions to me, then promptly hung up. I raced to find the stage door. As I walked quickly away from the crowd, I stopped short. I hoped Maggie wasn't going to do what I thought she was. If she called Kyle, I knew her chance with that hottie was over. I pulled out my celli and thanked my mom for teaching me how to put my friends on speed dial.

**Maggie**

When my phone rang, I nearly jumped. I was so involved in shaking Amy's hand that I wasn't expecting to hear the shrill ring. But Amy looked understanding. She smiled at Ben and shook his hand while I answered my phone. Sam's voice jumped out at me.

"Don't call Kyle! You'll ruin everything with Ben when there's no chance between you and Kyle in the first place!" She was breathing so heavily I could barely understand her.

"What? How did you know I was going to call Kyle?"

"I know you, Maggie. I know how in love you are with him. You can't ruin everything with Ben for something that is never going to happen."

I swallowed. I knew that Kyle and I would never be, but I couldn't keep my love from growing every time I saw him. I looked at Ben, and he winked. My eyes looked down to his hand, and I knew what I had to do.

"Don't worry, Sam. It won't happen." My eyes were still on Ben's hand as I put my cell back into my bag. Then, slowly, I walked to Ben and slipped my hand into his. My eyes watered as I felt my hand in his and realized that no one's hand would ever feel as nice as Kyle's did in mine. But I tightened my grip and closed my eyes, and felt Ben's warm, soft hand in mine. Yet somehow, Kyle's hand had made my heart beat faster. His hand in mine had made my stomach turn and gave me a sliding feeling even greater than when Ben and I had kissed. Kyle's hand had felt... right in mine. It had just felt right. I softly slid my hand from Ben's and smiled at Amy.

"Wow. I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! I mean... I admire you so much! Your voice is amazing!"

She laughed. Her laugh was soft and sincere. She seemed like such a woman.

"Thank you," she said, sincerely.

"I know you probably hear that a lot, but it's true."

She smiled.

"I really have to go now, warm up with the guys, you know?" She explained. "It was nice meeting you two. I'll look for you in the audience and do this," she said, pointing at us with two fingers.

"Okay!" I said, enthusiastically. "Can you just wait one minute? I'd really like an autograph now when there is no teenage mob huddling around you."

She laughed and took the pen and paper from my hands just as Sam ran through the door. Amy looked surprised, but I just laughed.

"Hey, buttox!" I said, giggling and taking the autograph from Amy. Then, Sam quickly ran up to her and thrust a paper and pen into her hands.

"Oh! Wow!" Sam was still recovering from the shock of meeting Amy Lee. Ben laughed and gave Amy and pen and paper for him, too.

We all shook her hand again and thanked her for the autograph, and I figured she was probably getting pretty anxious to go warm up for her performance. I took Ben's hand and he, Sam, and I walked out to the stadium entrance where we looked around for our seats. When we finally reached them, after moving at a snail's pace through the crowd of people, Ben traded seats with a man that looked to be about thirty years old so that he could sit next to me. As we all sat down, Ben whispered into my ear.

"Who's Kyle?" he asked, and my heart caught in my throat. He must have heard me on the phone.

"He's one of my best friends, but that's all. There's nothing between me and him," I answered, truthfully. He and I were just friends, and that's how it would always be.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You want to know why?" I asked, looking up at Ben through my eyelashes, seductively.

"Why?" He asked, grinning.

"Here's why," I said, pressing my lips firmly against his as he kissed me back and slid his arms around me. This time, I felt the same sliding feeling as when Kyle held my hand as Ben's hand brushed against my chest as he snaked his arms around me. I knew I turned red, but I kept kissing him and slid my tongue into his mouth. But then, a voice broke out over the stadium.

The concert was starting.

**Sam**

I haven't been to many concerts in my life, but I knew that this one was going to be better than all of them. After meeting Amy Lee, we all found our seats. Maggie and Ben had just started making out when the announcer stood up on the stage. He was now riling up the crowd and getting everyone screaming. Them, a burst of flames shot up out of two tubes on either side of the stage, and Linkin Park came bounding out, performing Faint. They were performing the opening numbers as well as Trapt. Everyone shot up out of their seat immediately, jumping up and down and bobbing their heads to the music.

I looked over and saw Maggie swaying her hips, her arms above her head. Ben's eyes were on here, and I thought of what must be going on in his pants, seeing Maggie dance like that. She looked sexy. I started mimicking her, swaying my body to the music. I felt the eyes of the guy next to me, watching me, and glanced over at him, smiling. He was hot, and I kept dancing, glad to have him watching me. When I looked over at Maggie again, she and Ben were jumping up and down, screaming the lyrics to Faint and holding hands.

When Faint ended, Numb filled the air and Maggie and Ben kept jumping up and down. I took Maggie's hand and started jumping, too. The three of us belted the lyrics into the air like madmen, and we didn't feel tired in the least. Adrenaline was pumping through our bodies.

After numb, Trapt came on and performed Headstrong. Our wild antics continued until, finally, the announcer came back on. The stadium got quiet and he announced Evanescence. We all jumped up in our seats and screamed as they opened up with Bring Me To Life. As soon as Amy spotted us, we screamed at the top of our lungs and she pointed at us with two fingers, just like she said she would. By this time, my shirt was clinging to my body as was Maggie's, but we kept jumping and dancing and screaming, all through Going Under, Tourniquet, Haunted, Imaginary, and Saving My Last Breath. They closed up with My Immortal, them Amy Lee sung Going Under again.

Maggie, Ben, and I were so worn out that we fell limp into our seats, finally feeling the adrenaline draining from our bodies. Maggie was breathing even heavier than I was, since her heart had most likely been beating fast from the start, being with Ben. He draped his arm around her and pulled her into his lap, leaning back as the announcer ended the concert. I knew I shouldn't watch, but I did. They slid each other's tongues into the other's mouth and their lips worked passionately at one another's. Ben's hands held her waist, but soon began to travel upward, resting finally on her ribs. She straddled him and pressed her body against his, but then pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Ben, we're in public..." she seemed to have just realized and looked over at me, embarrassed.

"Really? Sorry, I didn't notice. All I could see was you... You're so beautiful, Maggie," he said, softly, grinning at her.

She smiled at him, her eyes watering with joy.

"That's so sweet!" She said, pressing her body against his again, her chest on his. Then, she leaned her head on his shoulder, straddling him again, and he wrapped his arms around her. Then, they pulled away, quickly.

"Hey, you know there's an after party at some hotel. Wanna come?" he asked Maggie and me.

"Yeah!" we both said in unison.

"Don't we need invites, though?" Maggie asked.

Ben grinned at her and pulled three cards from his pocket.

"Awesome!" she screamed.

"Let's go," Ben said. Maggie moved off of him and stood up as he and I did the same. Then, Ben took her hand in one of his and my hand in his other. "C'mon, ladies. Our fans await."

Then, he led us away as we giggled.

**Maggie**

It got so heated between Ben and I at the end of the concert, I was afraid I might do something that I would regret later. But when he invited Sam and I to the after party at the hotel, I smiled and agreed, accepting his invitation. If I wanted to get over Kyle, like I promised myself I would, then this was the life I had to lead. I was being exotic and rebellious, and I loved it!

My body kept screaming for more as Ben led Sam and I to his car. We had gotten dropped off, and I was supposedly sleeping over Sam's house, but her mother believed that we were on an overnighter at my house. Everything would go smoothly, and we were sure of it.

I climbed into the front passenger seat, leaning close against Ben. I pretended it was Kyle who I sat next to, but instantly felt guilty. Ben was what was supposed to help my love for Kyle ease.

It was only a five minute drive to the hotel, but it took forever to finally find a parking space. It seemed as though everyone from the concert was here at the party. Ben quickly ran out of the car once we had parked and ran over to the passenger door. Then, he opened the door for me, took my hand, and led me to the door, Sam following behind happily. As soon as we entered the door to the hotel, we were greeted by darkness and smoke. I knew I wouldn't smoke or drink, and something told me Ben wasn't the kind of guy to do that either. Instead, he led me to the dance floor after quickly telling Sam to find us a table. We entered just as s slow song was playing. It sounded like My Immortal, but the noise was too loud for me to hear the music over it. Ben slid his arms around my face, and my body tensed as I felt his hands dip near by ass. But, instead, he settled his hands on my lower back and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then, I leaned my head on his shoulder. But he placed a hand on my chin and brought my lips to his. His lips worked passionately at my mouth. Then, after the song ended, so did our constant kissing.

He took my hand lightly in his and led me to a door. Opening it, hesitantly, we stepped in to find an empty hotel room. He led me to the bed, and I willingly followed him. Somehow, I knew he wasn't trying to get me to sleep with him. Instead, we sat down on the bed and talked. We talked for over an hour. Over the course of an hour, we covered our lives at school and home, our family and friends, what we liked and disliked, and our hobbies. Now we lay down on the bed, and I lay with my back against his chest, his arms around me from behind. We were silent, just enjoying each other, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hey! Are you guys in there?" It was Sam.

"Yeah!" I shouted back. I wanted to stay like this in Ben's arms forever. Now that I had gotten to know him more, I felt even more attracted to him. Somehow, though, he couldn't compare to Kyle. I guess it was because Kyle and I were almost exactly alike in so many ways. We were both crazy and silly, and he always made me laugh. I was always happy when I was with him. Even if I was crying, I still felt happy being around him. That would never end.

Sam walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Maggie, I think you and I should talk. Alone."

I looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was nearly 3:00! I looked at Ben.

"I'll go get the car, then I can drive you two home afterwards," Ben said. I nodded.

"Maggie, something strange is going on... I just threw up three times, Maggie! I'm scared."

Just as she spoke, I felt something churn in my stomach and I ran to the bathroom. Then, I got sick.

I walked out of the bathroom, wiping my face with a wet towel.

"Maggie... neither of us have been drinking." Sam spoke softly. I stared at her.

I remembered that I had started feeling sick right when the flames had exploded from the tubes on either side of the stage. I gasped. I remember the sparks flying over me and the twisty feeling in my stomach. I had mistaken that feeling for nerves over being with Ben. I stared at Sam.

"The flames," she said. We had both been thinking the same thing.

The last vision that passed through my mind before I fell unconscious was of me and Ben laying on the bed together, and then of Kyle's hand in mine.

A/N: I hope everyone liked that first chapter. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Day One

A/N: Hey everyone, chapter two is up! ENJOY!

Chapter 2: Day One

**Sam**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around me to see where I was, but the only two things in the room that were familiar were Maggie and Ben. Maggie was laying on the bed beside me, her eyes closed, and Ben was typing furiously on the computer. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was sweating with concentration.

"Ben?" I whispered. He jerked around, facing me and breathing heavily. He stood up and walked to the bed, where he curled up beside Maggie, wrapped her in his arms and whispered her name softly.

"Maggie? Hey, baby, wake up..." His voice was so soft and loving, I almost got jealous that Maggie had someone like that. But then I remembered Tony. So what if I met him in a chat room and have only spoken to him on the phone and over the computer! I loved him, and he loved me. It would always be that way.

Maggie stirred awake. She seemed surprised to be waking up in Ben's arms in a strange room, but she immediately calmed with Ben's loving touch.

"Hey..." Ben whispered. He looked so sexy, his hair rustled and his clothing wrinkled. He still managed to look hot.

"Hi," Maggie replied, questioning.

"You girls get up. I'll be down the hall making breakfast, okay?" he asked both of us. Maggie nodded sleepily, but she buried her face in his chest, pressing her body against his.

"Hey, its alright. I'll just be down the hall," he said, still speaking softly. Maggie nodded. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 12:00. Ben hastily wiped his tears, as if finally remembered the stains on his cheeks.

"Ben?" Maggie asked, standing up with him. But, she stumbled and fell into his arms, pushing him backwards so he fell onto the bed with her on top of him.

"Woah! Are you okay, Mag?" He looked scared.

"I feel so... disoriented," she whispered, trying to stand again. Then, when she stumbled, she fell backward clumsily and fell into the chair in front of the computer. She looked drowsily at the screen, but then her eyes sprang open as she read.

**Maggie**

At the top of the page read, "Trauma from Evanescence concert." As I read down more, my eyes caught sight of sentences reading, "chemical imbalance due to flame exposure," and "Death after seven days." I gasped. The flames had apparently caused a chemical imbalance in our bodies, leaving Sam and I, as well as many others, seven days before our heart gradually stopped beating.

I turned to Ben, who was crying again. I finally realized the truth. He was in love with me, and I with him. I walked over to him, concentrating on not stumbling in drowsiness, and fell into his arms. Sam was breathing heavily, staring at nothing in particular. Then, she got up and left the room.

I cried in Ben's arms as he did to for what seemed like hours before he spoke.

"I love you, Maggie." His words were soft, nearly a whisper, and they were muffled by my hair, which he had buried his face in. However, I heard them clear as a night sky.

"I love you, too," I answered. In my minds eye, I saw Kyle again, and the way he held me that night at Faith's party when I was crying. More tears spilled down my face. I still loved Kyle, and I was sure of it. I still loved the way his hair was brown like coffee, and the way he spiked it. I still loved the way whenever he held me or I lay my head on his shoulder or chest, everything seemed right in the world. He was always warm and cozy, always comforting when I needed him to be. And his voice pierced straight to my heart. He was perfect in every way. Yet I still loved Ben, too?

"Ben?" I asked, hesitant. There was one way to know if I loved him or not.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Remember Kyle? Well, I told you that he and I were just friends. Don't worry, that's true, and that's all we ever will be, but I... I'm in love with him, too. I think I always will. But when I'm with you, I feel love for you also."

He smiled at me, tired. With that easy smile, I knew that I did love him. He understood.

"I know. I kind of figured that all out. But I don't think it's possible to fall out of love with someone that you truly did love at one point. You'll love him forever, but that doesn't mean you can't love someone else. That doesn't mean you can't be with someone else, right?" He comforted me.

"Right." I nodded my head and smiled. "And guess what?"

"What," he asked.

"Here's what," I said, playfully. Then, I leaned into him, and he lay back on the bed with me on top of him, and I kissed him. His lips were warm, soft yet strong, and they worked passionately at mine as mine did to his. Yet we weren't just kissing. We were telling each other everything the other needed to know. He slid his hands up to my ribs and moved his lips from my mouth to my neck.

"Ben..." I warned, halfheartedly. I wanted this just as much as he did, but I wanted him to know that I wouldn't let it go too far.

He stopped kissing me and grinned at me, playfully. Then, he rolled me over so that he was on top of me. He nibbled on my ear lightly, then moved back to my lips. He slid his hands down to the hem of my shirt, and flipped his hands underneath. As he slid his hands over my bare stomach, my heart beat faster and faster until he reached exactly where I did not want him to go. I pulled away and slid his hands out from under my shirt.

"Ben!" I scolded playfully. But he just grinned down at me, straddling me and placing one hand on either side of my face. Then, he kissed me again, but this time just a little, innocent kiss.

"You know something, Ben?" I asked.

"What?" He seemed curious.

"When you were bringing me to see Amy Lee, and you kissed me... that was my first kiss. And you've given me every one after."

He laughed, good naturedly.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. I'm dead serious."

I immediately regretted my words. At the word dead, his face froze, his smile gone.

"I'm sorry... I-"

"No, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong... It's just..." His voice trailed off.

"I know, Ben, I know."

"I'd better go make breakfast... or lunch now, anyway." Then, he moved off of me and left the room.

I glanced at the clock. It was almost 2:00. Next to the clock lay my cell. I picked it up and pressed seven and held it down. Speed dial. Kyle.

He picked up his phone after two rings.

"Lo?" he said.

"Hey, Kyle... It's MJ."

"Hey MJ!"

"I love you Kyle. I love you so much!" I choked back tears, but I'm sure he heard that I was about to cry. He was silent. I didn't expect him to respond, really. I knew he wouldn't say, "I love you, too." but I listened and waited anyway. I just wanted to hear his voice...

"What's wrong?" he asked. The concern was breaking through is voice. He knew, somehow, that this was serious. He knew that I cried a lot for stupid little reasons, and he also knew that I suffered from depression and manic depression, but he could hear in my voice that something was truly wrong. I could hear it in my voice as well.   
Finally, the tears that were threatening to pour over my eyes rimmed over and poured down my cheeks. As they did so, I remembered the feel of Kyle cupping my face in his hands that night at Faith's party. I pushed away the thought and forced the words from my lips.

"I... I'm dying, Kyle." My voice cracked at the word "dying," and at first I wasn't sure he heard me.

"Y-yeah right," he stuttered. I could hear fear in his voice.

I stumbled over to the computer, sobbing so hard that I was afraid Kyle might hang up on me. But I knew that this time I wouldn't be able to hold back my tears. I fell into the computer chair and read Kyle the web address.

"Kyle... I'm not l-lying. I wish I were, but I-" I tried to explain to Kyle. I felt like I owed him an apology. But he didn't answer. I knew he was reading the article on the website. And then I heard a small click. His heavy breathing was gone. He had hung up.

**Sam**

I don't know why I left without saying good-bye to Maggie, or even my parents. I just knew that I had to see Tony. As soon as I left the bedroom, I stumbled over to the door. I stepped out onto the street. I wasn't crying. I wasn't sad. I didn't feel anything. I was in shock.

The road wasn't familiar at all, but I heard a train in the distance. I knew what I had to do. I followed the sidewalk in the direction of the sound, until finally the train station came into view. Then, I broke into a run. I ran into the station, bought a ticket for a train to Freeport, then ran up the stairs to the upper level.

As soon as I ran into the cold, windy air, I broke down. I fell to the concrete, finally realizing what had happened. The wind cut through every bone in my body, and I suddenly felt so weak. I leaned against one of the pillars and cried in choking, heart wrenching sobs. I don't know how long I cried, but eventually the train came and the tears were silent. It was about five minutes that I sat on one of the cold, hard benches of the train, silent tears streaming down my face. Then, the announcer called out the stop. We were there.

As I stepped out of the train, I finally realized what I was about to do. I walked down the road to the bank. It was pretty simple, I thought as I walked into the cool, air conditioned lobby of the bank. I would take all my money from the bank, which was my entire life savings of about fifteen hundred dollars. Bat mitzvah money really came in handy, I thought, as I signed the withdrawal sheet. I held the hundred dollar bills in my hands, then stuffed them into my pocket. I headed back to the train station. I knew that before I went to Maryland, I had to hit the mall.

Green Acres mall was the closest. The train ride wasn't long, and the walk to the mall was only a few blocks from the station. Green Acres wasn't my favorite mall, but this wouldn't take long. As soon as I stepped into the cool, high ceiling mall, I headed for the GG.

The summer styles weren't that great, but it wasn't that expensive. I walked around the store slowly, and stopped at a rack of jeans. I picked up three pairs. They seemed about my size, and they were tight and sexy. They were perfect for Tony. I found two denim skirts and four cute tops, and headed for the changing room. Everything, for once in my life, fit perfectly.

I started to head for the registers but then I realized that there was one thing I needed that I had missed. Lingerie. I head for the lingerie department. I wanted something that was fun and sexy, yet comfortable. I spotted a red and black, clear lace tanga with a matching push-up bra and I picked up a C-cup and the panties in both red and black. And then I realized I'd need something sexy to sleep in. I found an extremely sheer black nightdress that would reach only half way to my knees. I tried everything on and found that, once again, I fit perfectly into everything. My good mood could not be mellowed by anything. I paid hastily and headed for Sephorah.

Sephorah was the absolute best makeup department in the world, but I rarely shopped there because it was so expensive and got most of Tony make-up from my mom's store. But this was a dire circumstance. I picked up orgasm blush, light lip gloss, an eye shadow kit, eyeliner, and of course mascara. It came out to nearly two hundred dollars, but I had plenty to spend.

Yet my next stop would not be in the mall. I turned on my heel and hurried out of the mall and back to the train station. I was just falling into sleep when the reality of everything hit again. I would soon be seeing the love of my life, Tony. I smiled. Maybe seven days left to live had its benefits...

I stepped off the train. Luckily, everything in the city was easily reachable. It didn't take me long to get the to John F. Kennedy airport. I was so excited to finally see Tony that by the time I had purchased my one-way ticket to Maryland, had boarded the plane, buckled up, and popped my ears on the incline, I was completely worn out. It was nearly 10:00 at night. I thought of Tony and how soon I would be seeing him in person for the first time, and then my eyes closed and I surrendered to sleep.

**Maggie**

All I could think of was Kyle as I cried the day away. I knew he would hate to see me cry like this, but it felt so good the curl up under the warm covers of Ben's King Size bed and cry for hours. I breathed in Ben's scent, which was so comforting that I had fallen asleep more than once. But now, when I woke up, I wasn't alone in the bed and I didn't feel the need to cry anymore.

Ben had tucked himself under the covers with me and we were in the same position as the night before when we had spent hours talking in the hotel room. My back was against his chest, his arms around me from behind. I smiled and snuggled into him. I placed my hands against his on my stomach.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he whispered. His voice sent shivers up my spine.

"Hi," I replied. I pulled the covers tighter around me and turned around to face him. I giggled and he pulled me close to him and I buried my head in his chest.

"You've really slept the day away, you know," he said. I heard the smile in his voice. I guess it felt pretty good to him to have a girl that he was in love with spend the entire day in his bed. I laughed.

"Yup! That's me! Lazy Maggie!" I laughed. It felt so good to be with him, and he was so warm ad comforting.

He looked at me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"How you doing?" He asked, sincerely.

"Actually, I feel great. I'm all cried out, I'm sure you'll be happy to hear."

He looked surprised.

"It's okay to cry, Maggie," he said. I was taken aback. I looked deeply into his eyes.

"Is it? Because I'm not sure. My dad slaps me if I cry, my Mom ignores me or tells me to stop it or I'm grounded, and Kyle just pretty wishes he were anywhere but with me when I cry." I could hear the scorn and anger burning in my voice. Why was I so angry?

"It is! It's okay to cry! Don't let anyone ever tell you different!" Ben seemed just as angry as I, but not at me. He muttered something that sounded like a curse.

"Why, Ben? Why is it okay to cry?"

"Because if you suffer from depression, you can't help it." He looked at me and I knew that he understood.

"I love you, Ben," I said.

"I love you, too, baby," he said. My body tingled as he called me that. I loved the way he made me feel. Then, I closed my eyes. Ben softly kissed each eyelid then held me tightly in his arms again as I fell asleep.

A/N: Please Please PLEASE review!!!! FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY! AND MY SANITY!


	3. Day Two

A/N: Mix with a mug of hot chocolate and enjoy!

Chapter 3: Day Two

**Maggie**

I woke up in Ben's arms. I stirred awake, scared. I couldn't remember anything that had happened last night. Finally, though, it all started to come back to me. Then, though I had forced myself not to yesterday, I allowed myself to think of Kyle.

I thought of his deep, brown eyes and how I could drown in them. I thought of that day in the school when he and I held hands. I loved him so much, but as I thought that, I remembered whose arms I was in. Ben. I wished I could switch those arms.

I looked at the clock. It was early, only 6:00. Ben's chest was sinking and rising evenly and deeply with sleep. I moved his arms and slid out of the bed carefully. Then, I ventured out of the room for the first time in nearly 36 hours. As I stepped into the hallway, I looked about nervously. The entire house seemed white and modern. Ben had given me that kind of vibe from the beginning, but I wondered if he lived with his parents.

For the first time realized that Sam was gone. That was when my cell phone rang. Her voice was excited and loud on the other line.

"Maggie! I'm about to meet Tony!"

I breathed deeply and took everything in. It wasn't like me to be the mature, motherly one. I was usually the one breaking down into tears. But suddenly, I felt mature. I felt like someone who was a mediator. I felt like someone smart and intelligent.

"Samantha? Where are you?"

"Maggie! Oh, I'm in Maryland! I just went into a coffee shop in the airport. It's kind of a internet cafe. Anyway, I went on Yahoo's people search and found him! I'm going to go see him, Maggie!"

"Sammy, you'd better know what you're doing!" I was scared, quite frankly. No one knew where she was but me, obviously.

"Listen, I got this far, didn't I? Bye!"

The reality of what she said finally hit me. She had obviously taken a plane to Maryland. This was too much. I closed my phone and my eyes and walked into the kitchen. Then, I sat at the table and gazed out of the window at the misty, wet morning. I felt so sad, yet I didn't cry. I knew Kyle would be proud.

I sighed and slapped a fist into my palm. Back here, again. Thinking of Kyle. Why did he always find his way into my mind. I forced myself to think of Ben. I wanted to be fair to him. I had told him that I loved him. But now, suddenly, I wasn't so sure. Then, he walked out of the bedroom. His hair was rustled and hung sexily over his eyes. His shirt was off, revealing his smooth, muscular chest, and his jeans were baggy as he walked in drowsily wearing his white socks. He grinned at me, sleepily, and spoke softly.

"Morning, baby." As he spoke to me, emotion clear in his voice, I realized that I was sure. I was sure that I loved him. I shook Kyle from my mind.

I smiled back and kissed him as he leaned down. I pressed my hands against his chest and shivered, then pulled away. Nothing was more dangerous than a sexy, shirtless, bed rustled teenage guy kissing you. I couldn't stand it.

"Sam's gone," I said. I immediately regretted it. He grinned. He was tired, shirtless, and sexy, and he was turning me on. The worst part was, he knew it.

"Really?" he asked, but it was more like a statement. "In that case..." then he took my two small hands in his and led me back to the bedroom. I fell willingly onto the bed, unable to fight to temptation willing inside of me. His hands were all over my body, but I was in a daze. I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't push him away. Before I knew it, his hands were sliding under my shirt. He was kissing me so passionately, and my hands were seemingly glued to his bare chest. I couldn't move. Then I slid my hands up and ruffled up his hair even more. I knew it turned most guys on to have their hair played with, and that's what I did. I felt something hard against my leg, and stopped. I didn't want this to go too far.

But then, as his hands slipped my shirt over my head, leaving me only in my bra which he hastily attempted to undo, I opened my eyes in fear and caught sight of the two empty can's of beer on the bedside table. That was what finally shocked me into action. I removed my hands from his chest, then plunged my fist into his gut. He pulled away, coughing, near vomiting, but I didn't care. I kicked him in the side and jumped onto his back, rolling him over. Then, I laid five punches into his jaw. I didn't stop until I saw his red blood on my knuckles. Then, I rolled off of him and cried. I lay on my back, shirtless, my hands covering my face, and cried and cried and cried. Then, before I knew it, I was standing. I threw on my shirt, backwards, but I didn't care. Then I was screaming at him.

"You shit head! You lied to me! You said you loved me, and I believed you! And I..." I choked on my tears and lowered my voice to nearly a whisper. "I... loved you, too!"

He stared at me, wide eyed. He finally seemed to realize what he had just done.

"You fuck," I said, spitting on him. I was disgusted. "You know what? I even thought that I didn't need Kyle. But now I know. I thought Kyle didn't love me. But now I know I was wrong. He's always loved me, because he's respected me! Which is more than I can say for you! Even if his love for me isn't exactly what I want it to be, he still loves me as a best friend. And if this is what the other love is..." I motioned to Ben, "then I don't want it."

Ben was gaping at me. He tried to say something, but I cut him off.

"I never want to hear your voice again, Ben! I...!" I couldn't bring myself to say that I hated him, even though he had just done to me what my father had done so many times when I was a little girl. The alcohol, and then the sexual abuse. They came hand in hand, and it was a nightmare for a six-year-old girl and it was still a nightmare for a sixteen-year-old girl. "You just wanted to get me to put out! Well I'll have you know something... If you thought I was some slutty skank, you sure as hell got some other shit coming! Good-bye!"

Then, I turned on my heel and stormed out of the house, Kyle's name running over and over in my head.

But just as I set foot onto the concrete sidewalk, I collapsed in a heap. The last thing I saw before losing consciousness was shirtless Ben running to my side. This time, though, I couldn't get up and run.

**Sam**

When I saw him, my breath caught in my throat. My heart was beating so fast that I couldn't breathe correctly, and instead my breaths came out loud and jagged. He grinned, showing the same signs as me at first, but then he recovered and strode over to me.

"Sam..." he said my name like he was sighing. When he said it, I heard the love and longing willing inside of him. Then, he leaned down, held my shoulders in his hands, and kissed me lightly on the lips. I kept my eyes closed long after he pulled away, savoring the taste of the kiss. It was my first kiss, and it was wonderful.

"Tony..." I said. I couldn't think of any other words. It seemed like his name was the only aspect of my vocabulary. So, I said it again. "Tony."

He kept grinning at me, then kissed me again, then he led me into his house, holding my hand.

He didn't know how I got here, and he hadn't been expecting me, but I could tell that didn't matter right now. He was just happy to see me. Yet I knew that I had to explain things.

"Hey, Tony?"

"Yeah?" he asked. He looked puzzled, as if suddenly becoming aware of all the things he didn't know.

"Could we talk, you know, alone before going to see your parents. I want to explain things to you so that we'll both know what to say when we see them."

He nodded, then whisked me up the stairs and into his room. He sat on his bed, laying back and leaning against the pillow. I curled up next to him. I had never touched him before, yet I was already so comfortable with him. This was real love. He kissed the top of my head.

"What are you doing here, huh?"

"I ran away. I had to see you."

He looked surprised but ecstatic at the same time.

"I withdrew all of my life savings and bought a plane ticket to come see you. Don't worry, everything's fine." I couldn't bring myself to tell him about the fact that I was dying, slowly but surely, because I knew it would ruin our final days together. And since these were also our first days together, I didn't feel the need to tell him.

He grinned.

"You love me that much, huh?"

"Yeah, Tony. I do," I replied, watching a happy smile light up his face. Then, he leaned over me and reached towards the bedside table. There was a small, velvet box. He handed it to me.

"This is for you. I got it almost a month ago. When I saw it, I thought of you because it was so beautiful and you are, too. I love you, Sam. More than diamonds."

Then, at that moment, I opened the velvet box to reveal a beautiful white-gold diamond ring. The diamond was small, but it was beautiful all the same. Tears of joy slid down my face as I slid my arms around Tony. He kissed me again, and this time it was no small peck. I lay on top of him and pressed my lips to his, drawing in the taste of his lips, mouth, and tongue. I never wanted to pull away.

**Maggie**

When I finally opened my eyes, I was surrounded by white. At first, I thought I was dead, but as my dreary eyes slowly fell into focus, I realized that I was in a hospital room. My eyes swept over the white gown that I wore, the white curtain around me, the white wall, the white bed sheets, the white bedside table. The only thing with color in the entire room was a teenager, laying half-asleep in the chair beside my bed.

I nearly cried at the sight of Kyle beside me. I never thought I wake up to see him by my side, but I was wrong. I slid carefully out of the bed and tip-toed over to him. Then, I looked down at myself. The robe was so unflattering, I couldn't stand to wake him up to find me like this. I looked over to the other chair, and there were my clothes, washed and folded neatly. I pulled on my black pants, then struggled to put on my shirt while still wearing the gown. Finally, I was completely clothed in my previous outfit.

Then, I knelt down beside the chair that Kyle was in. I had never seen him asleep before. He was so peaceful, that I couldn't wake him right away. I watched him, his chest slowly rising and falling evenly. And then there was his hand. I slid my hand over his and closed my eyes. I held the hand that I never thought I'd ever hold again, and tears of peace and joy slid down my face. Then, I opened my eyes and pressed my fingers lightly against his smooth, warm cheek, trailing them down to his lips. His lips. I stopped and pulled away quickly. What was wrong with me? But before I could stop myself, I was leaning towards him, slowly. Then, just as my lips were about to touch his cheek, I sucked in a deep breath and turned away from him. I hastily wiped away my tears, then softly shook his shoulder. He woke up, rubbed his eyes, and smiled.

"Hey, there," I said to him. I put my hands on my hips and looked down at him. He tried to stand up, but was still dizzy with sleep. He fell forward into my arms. I grunted.

"Woah," I said. Then, I led him back to the chair and helped him sit down.

When he spoke, his voice was hoarse with sleep.

"M-MJ?" My heart sang as I heard his voice for the first time in so long, and he called me by the name that only he called me. He hadn't been calling me that, and hearing the endearment come from his lips, I smiled through the tears now pouring down my face. But the slight smile still faded away quickly.

"Y-yeah?" I asked. My voice was shaking, and so was his.

"What's happened?" My stomach churned and I realized that it had been a while since I'd eaten. Still, I drew my eyes away from the white hospital floor and held Kyle's gaze.

"I'm dying, Kyle. I'm going to die in seven days."

He turned away. Tears began falling down his cheeks. I let out a sob at the sight of his anguish. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't worth his tears. I wanted to tell him that it would be better without me in his life. I wanted to tell him that he'd have no one to love him so obsessively and rely so much on him. He would be free. But I didn't say anything. Kyle sat beside me on the hospital bed after a while, and only the sounds of our crying filled the room.

"No," he said finally. His voice was so forceful, I was taken aback.

"Yes, I am, Kyle. I am." It broke my heart to tell him these things, but I had to admit it to him and myself.

"Why? How?" He seemed frantic.

"The flames... they caused a chemical imbalance in my body. Some type of acid that they used to make the artificial fire. Kyle... I already feel so weak." I stopped short. I couldn't go on. I swallowed loudly, then surrendered to the tears, choking and sobbing, covering my mouth to muffle my sounds.

"No... No! Is there a cure?" He seemed to refuse to believe that I was dying.

"I don't know," I managed through my tears. "They, whoever they are, are looking for a cure."

We continued crying. I don't know how long we sat side my side, but eventually I took his hand in mine. He crying to hard to tense at my touch. I felt guilty that I was holding his hand, probably against his will... Then, he turned to me and hugged me. He held me tightly in his warm embrace and I, too, wrapped my arms around him. Our heart beat against one another's chests, and I let myself be calmed by his arms around me. Soon, our tears became silent, streaming quietly down our already drenched faces. An image of that day, long ago, when Kyle and I had hugged willingly for the first time, clinging to each other, flashed through my mind. I knew he was thinking of that day, too, the day he and I had first exchanged the words, "I love you."

"I love you, Kyle," I said, quietly. I didn't expect the words that came softly form his mouth next.

"I love you, too, MJ."

And we just held each other until the tears finally dried up, and I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up, I didn't expect Kyle to still be there, but when my eyes finally opened, there he was, lying in the chair beside my bed.

**Sam**

Tony's mom seemed so laid back, I almost fainted with surprise. I was so used to my tense, strict, unreasonable mother that when Tony strode lazily into the living room, introduced me to his mother, and asked if I could stay with them for a while without breaking a sweat, I had to do a double take. And when she looked at him, puzzled, and asked what he was talking about, I was ready for her to immediately throw me out of the house.

"Sam- Samantha, she came down here all the way from New York to see me. We met when her family came down here last summer on vacation," he looked at me, grinning slightly. He lied so smoothly, hardly hesitating with the lie we had agreed on in his bedroom. "Can she stay with us for a while, until she needs to go back to New York when school starts?"

"Where would she stay, hm? I hope you're not expecting me to let her sleep in your room?"

"No! She wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch and changing in the bathroom."

"Samantha, how do you feel about this?"

"I really wouldn't mind at all. As long as I'm with Tony."

"Okay," she said, thinking. "Does your mom know about this?" I nodded, lying as well. "Sure, she can stay with us. She seems like a perfectly sweet and civilized young lady. Is she house-trained?" she joked. I laughed and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, mom."

"Ah, I didn't expect you to laugh. You never do, Tony," she smiled at Tony. Then she turned to me. "You're sure your mother know about these circumstances?"

"It's taken care of," I answered. Then, me and Tony ran back up to his room.

The door closed abruptly behind us and we fell onto the bed.

"It's taken care of?" Tony asked, suspicious.

"I have a plan, Tony. I'll call her, don't worry." I gazed into his eyes, convincingly.

Tony reached over a grabbed the cordless phone on the table next to his bed.

"Then do it," he said. I took the phone hesitantly and dialed slowly. My mother picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, Mom," I began.

**Maggie**

"Kyle! You're still here." My voice didn't sound surprised. It sounded like all the love I had for him was pouring out to him in those four words. He had stayed with me!

"Of course I am! I wouldn't ever leave you, MJ! You know that!" When he said it, his voice had that sincerity it had in it the night at Faith's party, when he kept telling me not to cry. The tone of his voice had only made me cry harder. He just didn't get it. He never had. He never would. I almost exploded in that moment. All the words came bubbling up before I could swallow them. All the words I had ever wanted to say to him were forcing their way up my throat and into my mouth.

"Kyle, I have to talk to you." I didn't wait for him to answer. "I know I always loose my nerve with you. I know I always choke back the things that I really have to say, but I'm going to say them now, Kyle, because this may be the last time I ever get to talk to you.

"I love you so much it feels like the world is caving in on me. It feels like I can't breathe, and I feel like I'm being pulled under. I'm going under, Kyle. And you're the one dragging me. I'm... drowning in you.

"Sometimes, Kyle, I feel like I want to kill myself. I want you to know all the fucking pain you've caused me." My pained suddenly turned to anger in the instant. "You don't care Kyle, but in this moment, neither do I." I started crying. This was it. "I don't care anymore! I'm so tired of watching myself to make sure I make you happy with me! I'm so tired of caring more about you than myself! I love you, Kyle, but you don't give a shit! You'll curse me out, or push me away, or talk bad about me. You'll ignore me, you'll bribe me, you'll use me. I'm sick of it! I'm so fucking sick of your shit, Kyle! You think that I lay too much on you, well do you think its fucking heaven being in love with you? You don't care about my feelings! The only time you ever might have was that night at Faith's party. You held me when I was crying, Kyle. You were there for me. You "loved me" in that instant. That day. But you led me on. The next day, you suddenly don't love me. You messed with me, Kyle. You wound me. You played with me. You were testing me, and I didn't measure up. Well fuck that. Fuck that! If I'm not good enough for you to love, fine. If you believe that, good for you. But that's shit. I'm more than good enough for you. I love you, Kyle, so sincerely, but you don't care. You don't care that I'm sensitive. You don't understand. And you never will.

"So you know what Kyle. This is... the end. This is the end. Cuz I'm not going to let you hurt me anymore. I'm not going to let you screw me up. When you "loved" me, I had never been happier in my life. I wanted to scream and sing and dance and jump for joy! I wanted to hold you and never let go. And that day that you held my hand in school... that was the single most perfect moment in my life. And it always will be. You don't know what you do to my heart, Kyle, but even if you and I never see each other again, it won't stop. This love... it won't stop. It just won't stop." I'm sobbing now, I can't control anything. My body, my words, my tears. Kyle's staring at me. I see the hurt in his eyes, but for once I don't care. I want to see him hurting. I want to hurt him. I want to hurt him for hurting me so many times.

Then, suddenly, I didn't. Suddenly I wanted to throw my arms around him and kiss him and be with him forever. But I knew I couldn't. That dream... my dream would never be. Maybe one day I would become a large animal veterinary surgeon and live on a farms with eight horses, three dogs, and husband, and two kids. But that husband would never be Kyle. And I was tired and dreaming.

Then, I realized that I had been saying all of that aloud. Kyle was crying now. I wanted to kill myself right then and there. I couldn't believe what I was doing to him. I couldn't believe what I was saying. Then, I walked up to him. I threw him arm around him, taking his hand in mine. And then, I kissed him. I pressed my lips to his and my body fit so perfectly into his. It was like we were two puzzle pieces. We fit so perfectly together. And he was kissing me back. But then, I pulled away.

"I will always love you, Kyle. But I can't let you break my heart anymore. I can't let you kill me."

My tears were drying up. I felt strong. I felt free. But I wanted to take everything I said back. Still, I knew I couldn't.

"Good-Bye, Kyle."

I opened the door and he walked out. Then he turned around. It was a repeat of the day I broke my leg. Just as they closed the ambulance doors, he had mouthed the words, "I love you." Now, as I closed the door, he mouthed those sweet words again. Only this time, It wasn't my leg that was broken. It was my heart. And this time, I was the one closing the door. But then, I suddenly couldn't. I was so weak... I fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, and Kyle flew in. His arms were around me, but he was fading in and out of focus in my eyes. Just before I lost consciousness, I heard his words, soft but sure.

"I love you."

And with the last ounce of my energy, I mouthed the words, "I love you, too."

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **Gets down on hands and knees and begs, then starts throwing gold coins to all the readers**


	4. Day Three

A/N: Light a candle, read, and enjoy.

MikoKagome227, Inutiger009, this is for u. I 3 you guyz!!!

Chapter 4: Day Three

**Maggie**

I didn't wake until the door to my room opened the next morning. I was hoping it would be my mom, coming to take me home, but the people who came in were just as good. A smile lit up my face as Peter and Joe walked into my room. They looked sad to begin with, though, and when they saw my tear stained face, they looked even worse.

I knew I had to explain to them, but I was at a loss for words. I didn't want to have to explain everything.

They sat down in two chairs. Everything was normal, except for the fact that we were in a hospital and I was going to die in exactly five days.

"Hey," Peter said.

"Hi," I said, waving meekly to them. "I've missed you guys. It's been a while. Three days?"

Peter laughed.

"Yeah, It's been way too long," he said.

"How did we survive?" Joe asked in mock terror.

I laughed, also, but soon a realization struck me.

"Why are all of you here? Kyle came to see me just after I came in. They couldn't have notified him so soon..." My voice trailed off, afraid that something had happened to one of them.

"We were all in a fight," Peter explained.

"Those little shits were beating on this girl. We started fighting with them. We saved her, and she got away alright. But..." Joe's voice trailed off.

"Faith got hurt. They had been drinking, those fagots, and one of the bottles hit her. She fell unconscious. She's on the first floor."

"Oh my God!" I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth. Before I knew what I was doing, I was running down through the door and to the elevator.

"Maggie! Wait up!" Joe and Peter were running to catch up with me. I slid into the elevator and they ran in just before the doors closed.

"What room?" I was to shocked and scared to even feel the slightest bit exhausted from my previous exertion.

"We'll show you," Peter said. He and Joe walked out of the elevator as soon a the doors opened, and I followed. I prayed that Faith was alright. I couldn't stand the suspense. I had to see her. I had to know that she was okay. But suddenly, I felt so weak. The adrenaline was wearing off, and that limp feeling returned to my body. I was wearing away, slowly, and couldn't do anything now without nearly fainting. It seemed like my body was going to cave long before the seven days were up. Tears sprang into my eyes, but I swallowed them down. Peter and Joe still weren't aware of what was happening to me, and I didn't want to add that to their worries, with Faith in the hospital and all.

Soon , we reached a door and Peter and Joe moved aside so I could walk in.

"Faith?" I asked. The girl laying in the hospital bed had needles poked into her arm and tubes everywhere. Her hair was greasy and uncombed, and her clothes were wrinkled. Her eyes drooped, but opened slightly when I said her name. She looked dazed, as if she didn't know where she was or why. This wasn't the bubbly, effervescent girl that I loved so much.

"Hey, Maggie," her voice said, sounding much like the real Faith on a bad day when she didn't get enough sleep. "I'm tired, that's why I look like this. All this medication stuff makes me drowsy." She smiled, and her eyes opened a bit.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm okay. I probably don't look okay, but I can't wait to get out of here. They just don't let you go, here."

"Tell me about it!" I said, but I flung a hand to my mouth. She wasn't supposed to know that I was in the hospital. I wanted her to believe that I was just visiting.

"You've been in here before?" she asked, too tired to realize.

"Oh, yeah... busted my chin open once," I said. It was true, so I didn't feel guilty about lying. I walked up to her and took her hand. "You rest, okay? Get some sleep."

"Okay, mom," she joked.

"Mother knows best!" I pointed my finger at her playfully, tsk-ing.

"Bye," she said, snuggling into the covers and closing her eyes.

I walked to the door, my smile fading. I had to tell them. I only had five more days. I opened the door and took a deep breath, preparing for this task I'd been dreading. Peter and Joe were nowhere to be found, however, and I head back up to my room and slept through the night.

**Sam**

My mom was scared when I called. Scared and angry. She didn't know where I was, who I was with, or why I was where I was. She seemed reluctant at first, but then after I promised that I would only be here for a week or so, she seemed to calm down a bit. I promised to call at least once a day, and I heard her sigh in relief. She wanted me home right away, but I could feel her wearing down. I hung up, lightly, after saying "I love you." And then I turned to Tony.

"All's good?" he asked, grinning sexily.

"Yeah... almost," I said, mischievously. Then, I crawled across his bed to wearing he was laying on his back and straddled him. Then, I leaned down slowly and pressed my lips lightly to his. Before long, our lips were working passionately and hungrily at each others, our tongues exploring one another's mouths. His hands were working their way slowly up my shirt when there was a knock at his bedroom door. I jumped off of him in a millisecond and slid off of the bed as he called "com in!"

"Just checking in on you guys," his mom said suspiciously, but she was smiling all the same. "Your father and I are going to a conference tonight, and we won't be back until around two o'clock. It's going to be a long drive and the conference doesn't end until around eleven. Just so you know," she added. And then she blew a kiss in Tony's direction, winked at me, and closed the door. Tony and I listened to her retreating footsteps and then the opening and closing of the front door. Once we heard the car leave the driveway, we knew it was safe to speak.

"Let's go out, Sam. I want to take you somewhere," Tony said, grinning. I didn't know what he had up his sleeve. "I know this really nice restaurant that my parents took me to for my birthday last year. It's at a hotel. We could rent a room for the night..." His voice trailed off and he looked away from me, blushing slightly. I giggled.

"Sounds good," I said, feeling myself getting ready for what I knew lay ahead.

I wore my red lace tanga and bra set under my short denim mini and my gorgeous green top. It was low and revealed a nice amount of cleavage. My hair was straightened and I knew that it would fan out around my head on a pillow and make me look irresistible. I applied a shimmer lip gloss, a light blush, a little brown eyeliner and a very small amount of light green eye shadow and mascara. I had a small black handbag slung over my shoulder and I knew I looked sexy.

Tony couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of me. Even though the restaurant was amazing with dim, golden lighting and expensive decor, he didn't look around at the surroundings at all. He merely gazed lovingly at me. I felt more special than I had in my entire life. I whispered into his ear, telling him this. He smiled and whispered back.

"That's because you are special." His soft, sexy voice sent chills up and down my spine. I couldn't wait for what would come after dinner.

I could hardly care about my food. Tony and I talked the evening away. We never ran out of things to say to each other. He kept complementing me, and I was on top of the world. Soon, I knew, I would be on top of him. After we ate, we decided we didn't need desert. We'd have enough desert upstairs in the hotel room. He walked up to the counter, ordered the nicest suite they had, paid in full, and then we were led to our room. As we walked, hand in hand, I gazed down at the diamond ring on my finger; the promise ring he had given me, telling me that he would love me forever. As the man who had led us to our room handed us the key, Tony winked at me, sexily, and opened the door.

My breath caught in my throat as I gazed around at the high ceilings, deep rich colors, and the huge king size canopy bed. Tony took my hand in his once more, but then, thinking the better of it, lifted me up into his arms, bridal style, and carried me to the bed. There, he lay me down on the soft, rich, golden and red comforter. I laughed softly, smiling. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off my high heeled boots.

Then he crawled up onto the bed and placed a hand on either side of my head and a knee on either side of my legs. Then, he leaned down and kissed me, strongly, passionately, hungry. He rolled over and pulled me on top of him, never breaking the kiss. His tongue tasted sweet, and I savored the taste of his mouth. My back arched and my body began to sway against his. I couldn't control the passion between us. It was wild and untamed. I entangled my fingers in his hair as he slid his hands underneath my shirt. He quickly slid it over my head, breaking the kiss only for a second, before throwing it to the side and continuing to kiss me. But then I broke the kiss. I straddled Tony and sat up, over hips on each other's. He sad up as well, his eyes gazing first into mine, then traveling down my face, down my neck, to the newly exposed flesh. I sat up on my knees and slid my mini off of my hips, throwing that to the side as well. Something resembling a growl arose from Tony's throat as he saw me in only my lacy lingerie. He looked like he was about to drool. I started swaying my hips, grinding the air, playing with him and teasing him. I climbed off of the bed, and he followed, stumbling after me. I went to the fridge, which was packed with deserts. I found a can of whip cream and hid it behind my back as before he could see it. Then, I backed back towards the bed. He followed, the growl low and deep in his chest. Then, in a flash, I pulled the whipped cream from behind my back and sprayed him with it. I got it straight in the center of his chest. I walked towards him and looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Look's like I got your shirt dirty," I said seductively. Then, I slipped my hands under his shirt, pulled it up over his head and threw it to the side as he had done with mine. But in a blink, he grabbed the whipped cream from my hand and sprayed my chest with it.

"Look's like I got your breasts dirty," he said deeply, sexily, and I felt that now-familiar tingling go down my spine. Then, he lowered his head, and leading my back to the bed began to lick the whipped cream off of my chest, all the way down, as far as my bra would allow. And then, fumbling with his belt and still licking my body, he pushed me lightly onto the bed. His pants slid down and he was left in his boxers. I giggled playfully and lay down on one of the pillows, my hair fanning out around my face as I had expected. He came down on top of me, lightly, then rolled me over. He fumbled with my bra strap, eager to remove the garment preventing him from reaching my breasts. I reached back to help him, and I unsnapped the bra. As soon as it fell away, he was kissing my whole body, except for where my tanga did not allow. He swept my whole body in his lips, and then I stopped him. My turn. I felt his penis hard against my legs, and planted kisses all the way down his stomach to the rim of his boxers. He slid my tango off of my hips, and I was left completely exposed before him. He twirled my pubic hair and planted a kiss lightly on my lower abdomen. I pressed my breasts against his chest and looked up at him. He hurried to remove his boxers. Neither of us could take it anymore.

"You ready, baby?" he asked, softly, lovingly.

I bit my bottom lip and nodded, scared but eager at the same time.

"I love you, sexy," he said.

"I love you too, Tony," I said softly in return. And then he pushed and with a powerful thrust, he was inside of me. I screamed loudly as he broke through, but he cupped a hand over my mouth, then kissed me. I felt so complete in that instant. He kept thrusting, lightly at first, and we kept kissing until I had to pull away. I let out a moan of pleasure and he growled again. I loved the way he growled. He rolled me onto my back, sucking my left breast, now, and massaging my right one with he hand. He continued thrusting until I screamed "harder," and he did. He continued humping and trusting and I felt a warm pleasure between my legs. It was perfect. It lasted so long, six orgasms, before both of us were to tired to hardly breathe. And then we fell asleep in each others arms, naked, and de-virginitized.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEEZE!


End file.
